Las Apariencias Engañan
by Candy Lof
Summary: Austin és el típico empollón con aparatos, gafas, vestido con la camisa por dentro e introvertido. Ally és la chica popular, minifaldas, escotes, taconoes e extrovertida. digamos que no són los mejores amigos. Qué ocurre cuando tienen que hacer un proyecto juntos? Ya se sabe no? Las Apariencias Engañan...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como estáis? Bueno como habréis leído en el resumen este es mi segundo FanFiction así que si veis algún error o algo decírmelo. También estaba pensando en cambiar el rated y ponerlo en M pero depende de hacia donde vaya la historia lo hare o no. **

**Bueno no os entretengo más!**

**AN: obviamente no me pertenece Austin & Ally.**

Austin POV.

Uggg como odio despertarme tan temprano por las mañanas, especialmente las del lunes. No me he presentado, me llamo Austin Moon y tengo 17 años, y básicamente soy a lo que se le denomina empollón. La verdad es que no creo que sea culpa mía tener que llevar aparatos, querer vestir elegante y sacar buenas notas para el futuro y ser tímido no es que me ayude mucho. Siempre me ruborizo, especialmente con Ally. Ally es la típica chica popular de instituto, por la que todos los chicos soñarían estar y obviamente estoy coladito por ella.

Me meto en la ducha, me preparo para la escuela y bajo a desayunar.

Hola mama.

Buenos días cielo, que tal has dormido?

Bien, oye tengo prisa, creo que me llevare las tortitas por el camino.

Claro que sí y no llegues tarde!

Voy caminando hacia la escuela cuando en la mitad del trayecto, cuando estoy cruzando la calle un Ferrari casi me atropella.

Mira por dónde vas Mónica!

Dios mío esa era Ally! Aun no entiendo cómo es que todo el mundo sabe mi segundo nombre, es una pesadilla. Lo único que hago es ponerme rojo, mirar hacia abajo y seguir caminando. Cuando llego al colegio en la entrada voy a mi taquilla donde veo que Dez, mi mejor amigo, me está esperando. Hacemos nuestro saludo y en seguida me empieza a hablar sobre algo Dez que se ha comprado una llama. Segundos más tarde noto que todo el mundo se aparta y deja un pasillo. Me giro y veo a Ally entrando en la escuela, detrás de ella van Cassidy y Brooke, sus dos... llamémosles "minions". Hoy va con el pelo liso, una minifalda de tubo negra y una camiseta enseñando el ombligo rosa con una tacones negros(**los detalles os los podéis imaginar vosotros**).

Elliot, su novio en menos de un minuto ya está a su lado besándole el cuello. Puag será mejor que me valla.

Bien! A primera hora tengo música. La música es mi vida aunque solo lo sepan Dez y mis padres ya que nunca he cantado ni tocado delante de otra gente, se podría decir que tengo miedo escénico. Cuando la profesora entra todos cogen sitio. Como siempre yo me siento a primera fila solo, aunque no me importa, es mejor que estar al final y no te dejen escuchar.

Buenos días clase. Hoy comenzaremos un nuevo proyecto que será por parejas escogidas por mí.

Todo el mundo empieza a quejarse hasta que la profesora los hace callar.

Ya está bien! Como no me dejéis continuar estaréis castigados! Nadie? Bien, las parejas serán la siguientes: Elliot y Megan, Dallas y Cassidy, Ethan y Brooke, Nico y María, Austin y Ally...

Dejo de escuchar cuando oigo que mi pareja es Ally. Dios creo que me he puesto rojo. No, no Austin tienes que tener, eso era como era esa palabra, swig? No, sang? No tampoco esa, ah sí! Swag. Creo que es lo mismo que guay pero es más molón decir eso.

Tu estúpido tenemos que acabar este proyecto rapido asi que quedamos después de la escuela? En tu casa o en la mia?

Espera cuando se ha sentado a mi lado? Dios quiere quedar conmigo! No seas estúpido Austin es para el proyecto, creo que debería contestarle.

Em esto yo emm no se c-co-como t-tu qui-quieras?

Frunce el ceño, creo que es porque lo he dicho susurrando.

Oye mira tengo prisa, espérame en la esquina a la salida del cole, no quiero que me vean ni siquiera hablando contigo.

C-claro c-co-como tu qu-quieras.

Ok y acuérdate, en la esquina. Adiós Monica.

Creo que esta tarde me va a dar un infarto.

**AN: sé que es corto pero es solo el primer capítulo. Por favor Review! Ni que sea un me gusta o guay. Adiós amores! **

**Candy Lof**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha! Bueno primero me gustaría dar las gracias a zendayagomez por hacer el primer y unico review de mi historia****! ****Me he sentido algo inspirada y he dejado de estudiar mates solo por escribir esto asi que alla voy! Espero que os guste **

Austin Pov.

Estoy muy nervioso, durante todo el resto del día no he podido dejar de pensar en Ally, ya sé que es algo desagradable pero yo no creo que en realidad sea así. Estoy esperándola en la esquina tal y como me ha dicho. Espero que esta vez cuando hable con ella no me ponga tan nervioso, realmente parezco estúpido. Sigo pensando en mis cosas hasta que me doy cuenta de que hay un Ferrari rojo justo en frente de mi, el Ferrari de Ally. Entro en el coche en el asiento del copiloto y durante todo el trayecto hay un silencio muy incomodo. Seguía pensando cuando noto que ya hemos llegado a su casa. La observo bien, y ciertamente es una casa preciosa. De repente una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Vas a entrar o quieres hacer el proyecto en el jardín?" esa era Ally.

"Sí, claro. Perdona." Muy bien Austin, sin tartamudear ni ponerte rojo, voy haciendo progresos.

Entramos en su casa y una señora, creo que su madre, nos saluda con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Vaya Ally! No esperaba verte tan pronto hoy. Oh, perdona, soy Penny, la madre de Ally y tu eres…?"

"Soy Austin, un placer conocerla Sra. Dawson." Digo dándole dos besos.

"Por favor llámame Penny, queréis algo para merendar?"

"No gracias mama, estamos bien. Estaremos arriba haciendo un proyecto de música." Vaya, realmente nunca imagine que Ally tendría una voz tan dulce, en el colegio siempre habla con una voz más del plan "Queen Bee". Le doy las gracias a su madre y sigo a Ally donde me lleva a una sala donde hay un piano, un sofá y hasta una pequeña nevera, también me fijo que hay una "A" en una de las paredes.

"No sabía que te gustara tanto la música como para tener una sala solo para eso, es guay." Sinceramente me ha salido de dentro, ojala siga así el resto de la tarde.

"Bueno la verdad es que la música es lo más importante para mi luego de la familia claro, y tu? Te gusta, tocas algo, cantas…?"

"Bueno, emm, yo cahsdjsyjsnghsktokshgkjdhfco"

"Tú qué?"

"Yo canto, toco y compongo, pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor."

"Vaya, y eso?"

"Tengo miedo escénico" al decir mi mayor de los secretos a ella me ruboricé muchísimo.

"Awww, no te preocupes si quieres puedo cantar yo la canción del proyecto. Bueno empezamos ya?" vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba por nada del mundo, Ally Dawson, siendo simpático y hasta comprensible conmigo, Austin **Monica** Moon.

Nos sentamos los dos en el piano y hablamos para ver si tenemos cosas en común para escribir la canción, he aprendido que no le gusta ir a la playa aunque si que le gusta mirar las nubes. Hemos estado trabajando en la melodía y a ver si salía algo de letra pero de momento nada. Al cabo de un rato, por lo que a mi habían parecido minutos, habían pasado horas, así que me despido de ella y de su madre educadamente y voy hacia casa.

Al llegar veo que mis padres están en otra convención. Ceno solo, hago los deberes y me voy a la cama.

*La mañana siguiente*

Ally Pov** (tachan! Os lo esperabais?)**

Bep Beep Beeep

Ugh, como odio las mañanas, aunque si quiero estar perfecta necesito mi tiempo.

Me levanto y voy a la ducha. Cuando salgo me seco y pongo el albornoz. Me cepillo el pelo y luego me lo seco. Después de secármelo decido que hoy lo llevare liso. Una vez ya estoy con mi pelo me maquillo, usando mi sombra de ojos marrón, rímel, colorete y brillo de labios rojo. Decido ponerme mi falda de tubo negra con mi top rojo y unos tacones de Channel.

Como no me da tiempo a desayunar voy a ir yendo ya hacia el colegio. Mi madre ya está en el trabajo, supongo que la veré mas tarde.

Una vez llego allí veo a mis dos "amigas" Cassidy y Brooke esperándome junto a Dallas, Trent y Elliot. Cuando salgo del coche, Elliot viene a darme un beso.

"Hola preciosa"

"Hola Elliot, chicos os parece si vamos entrando ya?"

Todos asienten y

Entramos, como siempre todo el mundo nos hace espacio para pasar, los chicos me miran con deseo y las chicas con celos.

*En la hora de comer*

Estábamos en la mesa, cuando veo que Austin me está mirando y viene hacia nosotras. Dios mío por favor que no venga! Sinceramente ayer lo pase bien con el pero eso era fuera de la escuela.

"perdonar pero podría hablar con Ally un segundo?" Lo ha dicho susurrando y sé que le ha echado valor para venir aquí y hablar pero me da pena lo que va a pasar ahora, pero ser la chica más popular tiene sus inconvenientes.

"Hahaha habéis visto la pequeña Monica ahora cree que puede venir aquí y hablarnos como si nada" Trent dice en alto y con desprecio mientras que los de alrededor ríen a carcajada. Austin se está empezando a poner rojo.

"Awww habéis visto Moniquita se está poniendo rojita" Cassidy dice con una voz de niña pequeña y haciendo pucheros. Pobre Austin, cada segundo que pasa esta mas rojo. Noto como los chicos y las chicas me miran porque quieren saber mi opinión, ya que me ha pedido de hablar un empollón. Me levanto y me armo de coraje.

"Escucha con atención empollón, nadie de tu nivel puede hablarme, ni siquiera tiene el mismo derecho a respirar el mismo aire del que yo lo hago, me entiendes? Desaparece de mi vista pringado!" tras decir esto con mi peor tono de voz, le echo encima mi plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa. Dios me diento fatal cuando oigo las risa de los demás y como Austin está aguantando las lágrimas. Se va corriendo, supongo que a limpiarse y hasta a llorar solo.

Lo peor de esto? Esta tarde habíamos quedado para hacer el proyecto.

**AN: Boom! Me parece que este capítulo está bastante mejor que el primero, especialmente en la segundo parte. Dejarme vuestra opinión en le REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

Candy Lof


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! dios mío 8 reviews! Chicos no sabéis como me ha hecho feliz eso. La verdad es que pensaba publicar el próximo capítulo en miércoles ya que tengo 4 exámenes hasta ese día pero al ver los reviews he pensado: qué coño, porque no? Y aquí me tenéis, eso sí, como suspenda será todo culpa vuestra! Haha **

**Mejor no os hago esperar más. **

**Nada que podáis reconocer me pertenece solo la idea.**

Austin Pov.

Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida y creerme cuando os digo que he pasado por cientos momentos vergonzosos. No puedo creer que Ally me haya dicho eso, no es que seamos amigos ni nada pero pensaba que en lugar de seguir haciéndome bullying quizá le daría pena y me ignoraría. En estos momentos estoy en el aula de música, tocando notas en el piano mientras lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Soy un estúpido.

"Austin…" como me ha encontrado? Es más, que está haciendo aquí? Ugh estoy harto de su falsedad.

"Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?" Vaya, muy bien Austin, vas mejorando en esto.

"Austin lo siento mucho, solo te he dicho eso porque estaba todo el mundo mirando pero sabes que no es verdad" si claro, de paso ya que estamos mi madre es monja no te jode.

"Ally no me importa que lo sientas, creía que después de ayer no me harías bullying, y que quizá me ignorarías y sería más fácil para todos."

"P-pero creía que éramos amigos, es decir-" en serio? Amigos? Tiene que estar de broma.

"Amigos? No estarás hablando enserio. Lo siento Ally pero para ser amigo de alguien hace falta más que quedar una tarde para un simple proyecto y sobretodo no hacerle bullying. Ah ahora que lo mencionas, esta tarde no puedo, ni ninguna de las siguientes. Ya le he pedido a la profesora de música que hagamos el proyecto individualmente. Que te vaya bien con el proyecto y con tus supuestos "amigos""

Dicho esto, me levanto y salgo de la clase. Voy a la taquilla a buscar la camiseta que he usado en deporte y me cambio. Justo a tiempo para hacer las dos últimas clases y poder ir a casa.

Ally Pov.

Después de que Austin me dijera eso, me quede allí sin poder moverme varios minutos. Soy una idiota al creer que éramos amigos pero desgraciadamente tiene razón. No sé qué hacer, Austin me cae muy bien. Si quiere por lo menos ser su amiga, tendré que luchar por ello. Decido irme del colegio fingiendo que me encuentro fatal a causa de la regla y voy a casa a pensar.

Llevo horas pensando en que puedo hacer y nada. Espera. Ya sé, Trish. Oh cierto, no os he hablado de ella aun. Trish es mi MAPSSE, es decir, mejor amiga para siempre sin excepción. Ella vive en Nueva York, se mudó allí el año pasado y la echo mucho de menos. Trish no era de las más populares aunque mis amigos la "aceptaban". Trish es genial, siempre que he tenido alguna dificultad ha estado ahí para mí, me ayuda en la moda y sabe como soy en realidad.

No dudo en llamarla.

_Ally_/ **Trish**

"**Diga?"**

"_Trish! Soy Ally y necesito tu ayuda!"_

"**Ally! Dios mío cuanto tiempo sin hablar, te he echado tanto de menos… Que te ocurre? Va todo bien? A quien tengo que matar?"**

"_No tienes que matar a nadie, bueno ahora que lo pienso deberías matarme a mí pero bueno… lo que ocurre es que quiero ser amiga de Austin y la he cagado como nunca, tienes que ayudarme!"_

"**Espera para el carro, Austin no era ese empollón del que me hablaste el otro día?"**

"_Si, y sé que te parecerá raro que quiera ser su amiga pero es que creo que es diferente."_

"**De acuerdo ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Escucha bien…"**

*****Al día siguiente*****

Austin Pov.

Cuando entro en el colegio veo que Trish ha vuelto. Espera, Trish? Creías que se había mudado a Nueva York. Es raro…

Voy a la taquilla a buscar los libros. Cuando la cierro, al otro lado me encuentro a Dez, mi mejor amigo.

"Hey Dez! Que te cuentas?" os preguntareis como puede ser que yo, el empollón sin amigos, tenga curiosamente un amigo. Bueno la verdad es que Dez es algo… peculiar? No se pero me cae genial y desde que éramos pequeños, cuando me prestó sus pantalones, porque a mí me robaron los míos (en esa época ya se metían conmigo) somos inseparables.

"Austin te lo puedes creer? Ayer mi llama bailo conmigo el Gagnam Style! " Sip, es peculiar.

"Vaya! Tienes que enseñarme eso, por cierto, has visto que Trish ha vuelto? Creía que se había mudado a Nueva York."

"Si, la he visto, espero que Nueva York la haya cambiado y ya no asuste a la gente…" mientras dice eso pone una cara como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Trish y Dez tenias una relación algo diferente que la que la gente normal suele tener, aunque a mí me parecía muy graciosa, todo sea dicho.

"Hahaha! No te preocupes Dez."

En el primer descanso, estaba sentado en un banco cuando Trish se sienta a mi lado.

"Hola Austin!" vale, esto no es normal.

"Emm… Hola? " Trish y yo antes solo hablábamos cuando no quedaba ningún otro sitio y tenía que sentarse a mi lado, me cae bien pero es raro que venga a hablar conmigo fuera de las clases.

"Austin no me digas que tu también me tienes miedo."

"No, no es eso, solo que nunca antes me habías venido a saludar porque si, fuera de clase."

"Ya, bueno, ya que he vuelto me gustaría ya sebes conocerte algo mejor, y de paso me podrías ayudar con matemáticas."

"Vale, te ayudare, pero eso no significa que te hare los deberes Trish"

"Ugh, en serio? Bueno más vale poco que nada. Me tengo que ir, te veo luego!"

"Hasta luego"

Ally Pov.

Estoy esperando que Trish acabe de hablar con Austin. Ah! Ahí está.

"Y bien?"

"Ha aceptado, te dije que lo haría. No sé porque te preocupas tanto. El sábado te vienes a mi casa y planeamos la segunda parte del plan, te parece bien? "

"Si, me parece fantástico. Y Trish?"

"Si?"

"Gracias por todo, en serio. Eres la mejor!"

"Y a sabes que haría lo que sea por ti."

Tengo la mejor amiga del mundo! Yay!

Trish Pov.

Haría cualquier cosa por Ally, es cierto. Especialmente si esa cosa puede hacerle ver como se ha estada comportando. Espero que con Austin y el plan cambie y sea ella misma.

**AN: y bien? No es de mis preferidos pero creo que es aceptable! No podre publicar el próximo hasta miércoles o jueves que viene **** Review! Se os quiere mucho.**

**Candy Lof **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Os dije que publicaría el próximo capítulo el miércoles y aquí me tenéis! Me han encantado vuestros reviews así que he decidido responder a algunos de ellos del último capítulo.**

**Sparkle**** Awww muchísimas gracias amor! Ese tipo de reviews son los que me hacen seguir adelante **

**Anna**** me encanta que os encante a todos mi historia! No os preocupéis por si la termino o no, yo también odio cuando la gente no las termina. Aunque algunas veces no pueda publicar muy a menudo, no os preocupéis. 3**

**Ahora sí, espero que os guste!**

Ally Pov

Durante la semana siguiente no es que el plan hubiese progresado mucho. Austin seguía siendo borde conmigo, no le culpo pero me sentía fatal. Trish tampoco había averiguado nada sobre lo que sentía Austin.

Estoy en mi taquilla cuando veo que Cassidy y Brooke viniendo hacia mí.

"Hola Ally! Ya tenemos planeada nuestra próxima broma. Necesitamos tu ayuda para ello." Dijo Cassidy con una mirada que no es que me gustase mucho por ser sincera.

"Será en la hora del almuerzo. Sabes esa tal Trish que viste siempre tan hortera?" esa tal Trish?! Pero si es mi MAPSSE!

"Bueno hemos decidido que como nos hemos colado en la cocina y hemos averiguado que hoy toca espaguetis con tomate, las tres se los tiraremos encima, luego nosotras le empujamos para que se caiga y tu luego le dices algo." No, de ninguna manera iba a hacer eso.

"No, lo siento pero no voy a hacerlo esta vez. Trish es mi mejor amiga y-"

"Perdona? Creo que no lo has entendido Ally. Vas a hacerlo o se lo diremos a todos." Mierda, que van a decir, que saben que yo no sé?

"Decir qué?"

"Emm no sé que me dirías de una tal Laura?" QUE?! Como sabe lo de Laura? Nadie, repito, NADIE lo sabe! Ni siquiera Trish.

"Ugh está bien." Dios que estoy haciendo con mi vida?

*Hora del almuerzo*

Dios mío, no me puedo creer que vaya hacer esto. Durante el día he estado evitando a Trish, y me siento fatal. Ya sé que debería haber dicho que no, pero saben lo de Laura…

Vamos Ally, pon tu cara de Queen Bee. Solo espero que Cassidy y Brooke no digan nada.

Voy caminando junto con Cassidy y Brooke, cada una a un lado, hacia donde esta Trish con cada una un plato de espaguetis. Veo que Trish está con Dez, espera, creía que Trish le odiaba, bueno da igual. Espera? Conozco ese pelo rubio. Austin. Antes de que pueda reaccionar ya hemos llegado.

"3, 2, 1… AHORA!" ordena Brooke.

Las tres, al mismo tiempo, le echamos encima nuestro plato de espaguetis.

Cassidy y Brooke la empujan y Trish cae al suelo. Es mi turno.

Me acerco lentamente donde esta ella. Trish me mira con una cara de "qué coño está pasando? Porque a mi Ally?". Esto va a ser duro…

"Esto te servirá para que aprendas que como vuelvas a llevar estos conjuntos tan horribles acabaras así. También para mostrarte que no eres bienvenido, así que no te atrevas a acercarte a nosotras, vete con los fracasados como esos dos que es donde perteneces." Por fuera estoy fuerte y dominante, por dentro? Rota en mil pedazos, arrepentida, llorando, pidiendo ayuda a mi verdadero yo para salir, pero no lo hace, se queda allí quieta, indefensa e insegura, sin saber qué hacer.

La gente que mientras hacíamos esta "broma" se ha acercado se burla de ella, se ríen de ella. Me encantaría partirles a todos la cara, pero no puedo. Estoy atada por Cassidy y Brooke.

Miro directamente a Trish y que es lo que veo? Decepción, tristeza, dolor y hasta asombra miento, pero en el mal sentido.

Miro a Dez, que está ayudando a Trish a levantarse junto con Austin, esta preocupado.

Miro a Austin, veo preocupación por Trish, pero lo que veo cuando me mira a mí me derrumba: desprecio. Esto es lo ahora Austin siente por mí, también era lo que sentía aquel día en el aula de música.

Me giro, aguantando, y salgo junto con Cassidy y Brooke. Les digo que tengo que ir al baño.

Una vez allí me encierro en uno y me siento.

No tengo amigos. Dudo mucho que después de lo que ha sucedido hoy Trish vuelva a hablarme, o siquiera mirarme. Soy la peor persona del mundo.

Al cabo de un rato, salgo y vuelvo a fingir que me encuentro mal y voy a casa. A llorar.

Trish Pov

Ahora mismo estoy en el baño de chicas cambiándome de ropa. No me puedo creer lo que ,e ha hecho Ally. Pero sé que no lo quería hacer. Porque? Fácil, la conozco como nadie y la veía forzada. Solo yo puedo notar la diferencia. Me pregunto lo que le habrán dicho Cassidy y Brooke para que ella haga esto a la fuerza. Tengo que hacer algo, pero qué?

Austin Pov

Lo del almuerzo me ha dejado perplejo. Sinceramente no puedo creer que Ally le haya hecho algo asi a Trish su mejor amiga. Aunque esperba que Trish le hiciera algo o que al instante planease alguna venganza, porque admitamoslo, Trish es la mejor cuando se trata de venganza. En lugar de eso, ha dicho que no pasaba nada y que era una de las muchas consecuencias de ser amiga de Ally, ya que era popular.

Como el colegio ya ha terminado, al llegar a casa, he dejado mi mochila, he hecho los deberes y he salido a dar un paseo.

Necesito pensar. De todo y al mismo tiempo de nada en particular. Estaba tan metido en mi mismo que sin querer he chocado con una chica.

"Vaya, lo siento no te había visto. Estas bien? Te has hecho daño?" no puedo verle bien la cara, porque es bastante más bajita que yo y va con una sudadera con capucha.

"Si, gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien" casi era inaudible para mí pero reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio.

"Ally?!"

Levanta la cabeza y efectivamente, era ella. No lleva maquillaje. Sus ojos están con bolsas, rojos e hinchados probablemente de tanto llorar. No parece ella.

"Que haces por aquí?" le pregunto con un tono frio.

"Pensar, aunque creo que realmente solo haces esa pregunta por educación." Lo dice sin emoción. Empieza a caminar de nuevo pero la agarro por la muñeca. Necesito preguntárselo.

"Porque le has hecho eso a Trish? Creía que era tu mejor amiga."

"Tú no lo entiendes. Si no te importa solo quiero llegar a casa e irme a dormir." Otra vez me responde sin emoción. Que ha sido de esa Ally con la que quede una tarde para el proyecto? Sea como sea, ya no está. Tengo que llamar a Trish. Aunque odie decir esto necesito que esa Ally vuelva. Cuanto antes mejor.

**AN: :O Quien es esa tal Laura? Que paso que Ally esta tan asustada? Probablemente lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo jeje no se cuando podre publicar el próximo capitulo aunque intentare que sea muy muy pronto. Sería mucho pedir que hicierais más reviews? Se os quiere :***

**Candy Lof**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos! Siento no haber podido publicar este capítulo más temprano. Sinceramente esperaba tener más reviews sobre lo que pensáis porque me esforcé mucho en el anterior capitulo, así que por favor hacer mas reviews mas que nada por si queréis que añada algo en la historia o se os ocurren ideas. Espero que os guste el capítulo 5 de Las Apariencias Engañan **

**AN: no me pertenece Austin & Ally ni la canción "You" de The Pretty Reckless y tampoco Cooler Than Me de Mike Posner.**

Ally Pov

No puedo creerme que Austin me haya visto en este estado. Sin emociones, cansada y horrible. Al llegar a casa he ido directa a la cama. No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Haber visto y hablar con Austin después de lo de hoy ha sido demasiado. Austin me gusta mucho pero él me odia, creo que hasta le doy asco. Pensar en esto me ha dado inspiración así que cojo mi libro, un lápiz y mi guitarra. Sip, toco la guitarra.

_You don't want me, no__  
__You don't need me__  
__Like I want you, oh__  
__Like I need you___

_And I want you in my life__  
__And I need you in my life___

_You can't see me, no__  
__Like I see you__  
__I can't have you, no__  
__Like you have me___

_And I want you in my life__  
__And I need you in my life___

_Oh, Oh, Ohhh__  
__Oh, Oh, Ohhh___

_You can't feel me, no__  
__Like I feel you__  
__I can't steal you, no__  
__Like you stole me___

_And I want you in my life__  
__And I need you in my life___

_Lalalalala, Lalala__  
__Lalalalala, Lalala_**(AN: si no la habéis escuchado escucharla es muy bonita;))**

Cuando acabo de cantarla por última vez, lagrimas caen por mis mejillas. Guardo la guitarra y el libro, apago el móvil y voy a dormir.

Austin Pov

Luego de mi encuentro con Ally corro hasta llegar a mi casa, subo las escaleras, cojo el teléfono y frenéticamente llamo a Trish.

_Austin_/**Trish**

"**Diga?"**

"_Trish! Oye tenemos que hacer algo, un plan, lo que sea!"_

"**Austin de que hablas? Que te ocurre? Estas bien?"**

"_Sí, claro que estoy bien, quien no lo está es Ally…"_

"**Lo sé, he intentado llamarla pero tiene el móvil apagado y me preocupa. Oye porque lo dices, creía que Ally no te importaba…"**

"_Bueno, veras esta tarde después de hacer los deberes he salido a dar un paseo porque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y sin querer he chocado con ella. Estaba fatal, tenía bolsas y los ojos muy rojos. No es que hiciera muy buena cara… le he preguntado por qué te había hecho eso en el comedor este mediodía y me he preocupado cuando me ha respondido, sin emoción, sin nada que mostrar. Trish debemos hacer algo, quiero que esa Ally con la que quedé una tarde para el proyecto vuelva."_

"**Vaya, realmente debe estar fatal pobrecita… tienes razón tenemos que hacer un plan para que pueda ser ella misma sin miedo. Oye ven con Dez a mi casa y así hablamos sobre el plan."**

"_Genial! Sabía que podía contar contigo Trish. Ahora mismo llamo a Dez y le digo."_

Dez Pov

Austin y yo acabamos de salir de casa de Trish luego de hablar sobre nuestro plan. Sinceramente me ha encantado ir a casa de Trish, no se lo digáis a nadie y mucho menos a ella, pero la encuentro muy guapa y me cae muy bien, creo que le regalaré mi case de jengibre…

*Al día siguiente*

Ally Pov

Beeep Beep Beeep Beep

Ugh, no quiero ir a la escuela. No solo a partir de ahora tendré que obedecer a Cassidy y Brooke aunque sea la más popular, hoy también es el día del proyecto. Sí señor, ese proyecto de música que hacía con Austin y por ser una idiota integral a la que prefiere a sus "amigos" populares y la popularidad en sí. Creo que cantaré la canción que compuse ayer.

Me levanto y me tomo una ducha. Me seco el pelo y lo plancho. Dios hoy estoy horrible. Me pongo maquillaje, sombra de ojos y raya negros y gloss rosa. Me visto con unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta rosa que pone "Miami Beach" en negro. Me pongo mis sandalias de tacón Channel, mi bolso Prada y voy hacia la escuela con el coche.

Al llegar ahí, Cassidy y Brooke ya me están esperando en mi plaza de aparcamiento.

"Hola chicas."

"Ally! Estás lista para el proyecto de hoy? Veo que llevas la guitarra" Brooke dice con esa voz tan horrible.

"Cierto. Estoy lista. Entramos?"

Las dos asienten y nos dirigimos cada una a nuestras taquillas, que están bastante cerca las unas de las otras, y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase del día, música.

Cuando la profesora entra en seguida nos ponemos con los proyectos y debo admitir que algunos son buenos. Ahora es el turno de Austin.

_If I could write you a song__  
__And make you fall in love__  
__I would already have you up under my arm__  
__I used to pull all my tricks__  
__I hope that you like this__  
__But you probably won't__  
__You think you're cooler than me___

_You got designer shades__  
__Just to hide your face and__  
__You wear them around like__  
__You're cooler than me__  
__And you never say "hey"__  
__Or remember my name__  
__It's probably cuz__  
__You think you're cooler than me___

_You got your hot crowd__  
__Shoes on your feet__  
__And you wear them around__  
__Like they ain't shit__  
__But you don't know__  
__The way that you look__  
__When your steps__  
__make__  
__that__  
__much__  
__noise___

_See I got you__  
__All figured out__  
__You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen__  
__Girl, your so vain__  
__You probably think that this song is about you__  
__Don't you? Don't you?___

_If I could write you a song__  
__And make you fall in love__  
__I would already have you up under my arm__  
__I used to pull all my tricks__  
__I hope that you like this__  
__But you probably won't__  
__You think you're cooler than me___

_You got designer shades__  
__Just to hide your face and__  
__You wear them around like__  
__You're cooler than me__  
__And you never say "hey"__  
__Or remember my name__  
__It's probably cuz__  
__You think you're cooler than me___

_You got your hot crowd__  
__Switching your walk__  
__And you don't even look when you pass by__  
__But you don't know__  
__The way that you look__  
__When your steps__  
__make__  
__that__  
__much__  
__noise___

_See I got you__  
__All figured out__  
__You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen__  
__Girl, your so vain__  
__You probably think that this song is about you__  
__Don't you? Don't you?___

_If I could write you a song__  
__And make you fall in love__  
__I would already have you up under my arm__  
__I used to pull all my tricks__  
__I hope that you like this__  
__But you probably won't__  
__You think you're cooler than me___

_You got designer shades__  
__Just to hide your face and__  
__You wear them around like__  
__You're cooler than me__  
__And you never say "hey"__  
__Or remember my name__  
__It's probably cuz__  
__You think you're cooler than me___

_And don't you dare act like you don't know__  
__Know what's up__  
__Cuz your nose is up__  
__I'm approaching up__  
__Like I can't give you winter in the summer__  
__Or summer in the winter__  
__Miami in December__  
__Trying to look bored in them Dior's__  
__She probably is__  
__Was acting shallow 'til she found out__  
__How deep that my pockets is__  
__Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder__  
__That I think you're fine, but I'm finer___

_'Cause it sure seems__  
__('Cause it sure seems)__  
__You got no doubt__  
__(That you got no doubt)__  
__But we all see__  
__(We all see)__  
__You got your head in the clouds__  
__(Clouds)___

_If I could write you a song__  
__And make you fall in love__  
__I would already have you up under my arm__  
__I used to pull all my tricks__  
__I hope that you like this__  
__But you probably won't__  
__You think you're cooler than me___

_You got designer shades__  
__Just to hide your face and__  
__You wear them around like__  
__You're cooler than me__  
__And you never say "hey"__  
__Or remember my name__  
__It's probably cuz__  
__You think you're cooler than me_

Mierda. Se perfectamente que se refiere a mí. Pero lo que más me ha sorprendido es que ya no lleva gafas, ni tampoco los aparatos. Viste también de otra forma tejanos y una camiseta negra con unas converse negras. Vaya. Además canta genial.

"Ally Dawson. Tu turno."

Ahí va nada.

Austin Pov

Ally sale con una guitarra, creo que es esa que vi en su casa.

*Ally canta You- The Pretty Reckless***(AN. como ya he puesto la canción antes he decidido no volverla a poner)**

Vaya. Tenga la sensación de que la he escrito sobre mi pero eso es imposible porque a Ally no le gusto. Por lo menos eso creía hasta ahora. Se lo preguntare a Trish, seguro que ella sabe alguna cosa.

En el primer periodo libre encuentro a Trish en su taquilla.

"Hey Trish!"

"Austin! Qué tal te ha ido en música, seguro que genial, la canción era buenísima."

"Cierto, me ha ido genial. Creo que me haya puesto lentillas y que me quitaron los aparatos ayer ha ayudado un poco."

"Y Ally?" ahí va Austin, pregúntaselo.

"Ha cantado una canción preciosa, creo que iba sobre mi por la manera en que me ha mirado cuando ha acabado pero creía que me odiaba. Tu no sabrás nada verdad?" a medida que Trish va entendiendo de qué va la pregunta se va poniendo nerviosa.

"Queeee? Pff por favor, Ally te odia, emm bueno yo tener que ir a clase Hahaha adiós." Y así sin más ha desaparecido. Me está escondiendo algo, lo sé. Pero qué será? No tengo ni idea pero lo averiguare sea como sea.

**Tachaaan! Os ha gustado? Me ha costado dos días escribirlo pero creo que ha quedado bastante aceptable. Perdonad por no poner nada de Laura, pero no venía a cuento, lo pendre en capítulos próximos. Otra vez siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar. Y si no es mucho pedir hacer mas reviews por favor! Se os quiere!**

**Candy Lof**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**** Dios siento muchísimo no haber podido publicar este capítulo antes, me siento fatal creedme! He estado muy liada entre la escuela, problemas de familia, etc. se que no es escusa. Bueno antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a los que han hecho algún Review en mi historia, especialmente a Sparkle y a zendayagomez, y también quiero agradecer a los "silent readers" porque mi historia tiene bastantes visitas YAAY! Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo de Las Apariencias Engañan.**

**AN: No me pertenece Austin & Ally ni nada que podáis reconocer en la historia.**

Dez Pov

Estaba dando de comer a mi llama cuando, de repente, Austin entra en mi cuarto. Mmm parece agobiado.

"Austin! Llegas en el momento adecuado. Ya he acabado de dar de comer a mi llama, sabes? Creo que debería ponerle nombre, bueno como iba diciendo, podrías ayudarme a buscar un tejado para mi casa de jengibre para Trish?"

"Claro. Espera… has dicho para Trish?"

Mierda. Me ha pillado. Dez di algo estúpido!

"Las tortugas vuelan y las cebras no existen!"

"Si, eso ya lo sé me lo dijiste la semana pasada. Has dicho que la casa de jengibre era para Trish." Vamos Dez, piensa una palabra que se parezca a Trish.

"Queeee? Pff no es para Trish, es para TI, eso es, he dicho para ti."

"Otra? Dez ya tengo tres casas de jengibre que me has regalado. Admítelo, es para Trish verdad? Te gusta?"

"Vale, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie!" dije histérico. Me lo prometió y empezamos a buscar el tejado perdido por mi cuarto. Al cabo de un rato, Austin empezó a hablar.

"Dez necesito que me hagas un favor."

"Claro, ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa Austin, necesitas que vuelva a dejarte mis pantalones?"

"No, no es eso. Necesita que averigües si le gusto a Ally, ya sea sacándolo de Trish o de ella misma pero necesito saberlo."

"Porqué tanta necesidad? Acaso sientes algo por ella? No digo que no lo haga, voy a hacerlo pero quiero sabes por qué."

"*suspira y se sienta en la silla del escritorio* Sinceramente no lo sé Dez, no me gusta nada la Ally que vemos en el instituto, pero esa Ally con la que quedé para preparar el proyecto de música… no lo se. Lo que tengo claro es que tenemos que hacer que el plan funcione. Podrías hacer eso por mi?"

Realmente Austin parece muy desesperado por mostrar al mundo esa Ally tierna, dulce y simpática, creo que le gusta pero será mejor dejar el tema y ceñirse al plan.

"Por supuesto tío, por qué estamos sino los mejores amigos eh?" Austin me necesita, necesita que le ayude y voy a hacerlo, le ayudaré a cambiar a Ally.

*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA*

Austin Pov

Estoy esperando a Dez en su taquilla para poder repasar el plan una vez más antes de ponerlo en marcha, pero hoy está tardando mucho. Esto no es normal. Dez siempre llega más puntual que yo. Esperemos que llegue a tiempo.

Pasados unos minutos veo que Dez viene hacia mí. Parece algo nervioso.

"Hey Dez! Te ocurre algo? Pareces algo nervioso…"

"Bueno… la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso por lo del plan Austin, y si se me escapa algo como siempre hago? Además necesito encontrar otro tejado para mi casa de jengibre que quiero darle a Trish porque el que tenia se ha roto y-"

"Dez! Relájate vas a hacerlo muy bien, hemos estado practicando, no la vas a cagar. En cuanto a los de tu tejado para la casa de jengibre que quieres dar a Trish… podrías mirar en el centro comercial a ver si encuentras algo."

Ahora ya se le ve más relajado. Repasamos por última vez el plan y cada una se dirige a su clase correspondiente. Solo espero que esto salga bien.

Dez Pov

Uff, está bien. Dez, puedes hacerlo. Tú actúa como siempre y nadie notara nada extraño.

Cuando entro en clase veo a Ally sentada en la segunda fila. Bien! No hay nadie a su lado, iré a sentarme con ella.

"Hola Ally!"

"Ah, hola Dez. No es que me moleste pero como es que te has sentado a mi lado?"

Tranquilo, actúa con naturalidad.

"Es que uno no puede sentarse a tu lado en paz?!" Ups, eso no ha sido nada natural Dez.

"Dez, te ocurre algo? Hoy estas especialmente raro" Mierda! Me ha pillado! Qué hago? Qué hago?!

"Queeee? Pff porrrfavor, a mi no me ocurre nada raro. Em, esto, um…"

Piensa algo Dez!

"Bonita canción la que cantaste en música el otro día." Muy bien, vas mejorando.

"Oh, la canción. Bueno gracias. La verdad es que la escribí el día antes… " Interesante…

Tomo nota: decirle a Austin luego.

"Entonces fue antes o después de encontrar a Austin por la calle?"

"Fue justo después- Eh! Como sabes que me encontré a Austin por la calle?"

"Esto… nos llamó a Trish y a mí para saber si te ocurría alguna cosa. Se preocupó sabes?"

"Pero… no puede ser. Austin me odia, no es posible que se preocupe por mí."

"Austin no te odia. Bueno, es verdad que odia a la Ally popular, pero a la otra Ally? Sin duda haría cualquier cosa por ella. Me ha contado muchas cosas de esa Ally, al fin hoy la he podido conocer yo mismo." Para que luego me llamen raro. Ha!

"Vaya. Dez escucha, sé que Trish, Austin y tu queréis que sea la misma Ally que soy con vosotros siempre pero Dez no puedo." Es raro. Perece que esté… asustada?

"Ally, qué ocurre? Pareces asustada"

"Lo estoy. Dez lo siento muchísimo de veras pero no puedo contártelo."

"Espera, por qué no?"

"Es sólo que… no puedo Dez lo siento mucho."

Después de eso, la profesora nos llamó la atención por no estar atentos en su clase y no tuve otra ocasión para volver a hablar con ella.

Austin Pov

Las clases hasta la hora de comer se me han hecho eternas. Me muero por saber qué es lo que Dez habrá averiguado.

Me dirijo hacia el comedor cuando si querer choco bastante fuerte contra alguien muy bajito.

"Vaya, lo siento no te había visto." Cuando veo que es Ally, el corazón se me acelera, me empiezan a sudar las manos y me entran nervios. Los mismos nervios de cuando nos juntaron para el proyecto de música.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que Ally decide romper el incómodo silencio.

"Em creo que debería irme, tengo que guarda unas cosas en mi taquilla. Hasta luego Austin."

"S-si cl-claro, nos ve-vemos." Idiota. Soy un completo idiota.

No tardo mucho en llegar al comedor, me dirijo a la mesa donde están Trish y Dez con mi comida.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Austin, por fin llegas. Dez no quería contarme nada hasta que vinieras tu."

"Lo siento, Dez qué te ha dicho Ally?"

"A ver, me senté a su lado en clase porque no había nadie, estaba muy nervioso pero empecé a hablar con ella…"

Dez nos cuenta sobre todo lo que ha hablado con Ally. No puedo creerme que crea que le odio. Bueno en parte sí pero ya no es odio, siento como si ella ya no quisiera ser como es, siento que su verdadero yo quiere salir pero hay algo que se lo impide. O alguien, pero quien?

Justo cuando estaba pensando sobre esto, oigo de fondo las risas de Cassidy y Brooke. Exacto. Ellas son quienes impiden que Ally sea ella misma.

"Chicos, ya sé cuál es el problema."

"Cuál es?"

"Cassidy y Brooke. Ellas son el problema. Estoy seguro que le habrán dicho o hecho algo a Ally, posiblemente chantaje, para que actué de la forma que lo hace."

"Tienes razón, las he estado observando porque sospechaba de que tramaban algo y un día las vi hablar con Ally, y Ally parecía algo asustada."

"Trish porque no nos lo dijiste?"

"Se me olvidó" dice mientras mira hacia abajo.

"Vale, no pasa nada. Ahora que lo sabemos será mucho más complicado…"

"Cierto."

Estuvimos pensando un rato y decidimos que Trish haría lo que pudiera para que Ally le dijera y yo y Dez, intentaremos ser amigos suyos, aunque eso comporte humillaciones públicas.

*En casa de Austin*

Estoy tumbado en mi cama. Pensando. Os preguntareis sobre qué pienso. Bien, es Ally. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Por más que quiera no puedo. También tengo un sueño. Siempre se repite. Creo que intentaré dormir un rato.

_Estoy en un castillo, parece abandonado. Es enorme. Busco por las habitaciones y salones pero no hay nadie. De repente oigo una voz. La voz más preciosa que jamás haya oído. Parece un ángel. Pero sin embargo, esa voz se pone a gritar. Pide ayuda. Sigo la voz lo más rápido que puedo. Justo cuando abro la puerta veo los cristales de la ventana hechos añicos. Me asomo y veo a un dragón. Lo lleva una bruja, la otra bruja lleva a la chica que estaba pidiendo ayuda. Salto por la ventada. Milagrosamente caigo en el rio y no me hago daño. Subo a mi caballo y sigo al dragón hacia un castillo. Una vez he llegado, me bajo de mi caballo y entro. Está oscuro, muy oscuro. Siento que alguien me observa pero sigo caminando. Entro por una puerta y veo que es donde se encuentra el dragón. Intenta pasar sin que se despierte y obviamente no funciona. Lucho contra él hasta matarlo. Ahora solo me faltan las dos brujas para salvar a la princesa. Registro el castillo sin suerte hasta que la torre más alta del castillo llama mi atención, en la habitación más alta de la torre hay luz. Corriendo, aunque sigilosamente, llego a lo que yo creía dicha habitación. Abro la puerta y veo a las dos brujas vigilando una puerta. Me ven y tengo que volver a luchar. Esta vez es más difícil, tienen varitas. Cuando pienso que van a matarme, pues me han acorralado y no tengo ni escudo ni espada, observo que hay una poción roja cerca de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces la cojo y la lanzo sobre ellas. Se desintegran, maldiciéndome. Abro la puerta y veo una cama pero hay unas cortinas que me impiden ver quién es esa princesa. Lentamente me acerco a la cama, abro las cortinas y…todo se vuelve blanco._

Me despierto. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. El mismo sueño pero nunca puedo acabarlo. Estoy desesperado por saber quién es esa chica del sueño. Miro el reloj y veo que son tan solo las 3 de la madrugada. Intento volver a dormir. Se repite el sueño y se para justo en el mismo momento de siempre.

Ally Pov

Estoy dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. No puedo para de pensar en Austin. Quiero ser yo misma para que podamos ser amigos pero no puedo. Estoy atada a Cassidy y Brooke.

Necesito contárselo a alguien o si no puede que explote. No puedo soportar tanta presión. Quizá Trish… Si. Trish me podría ayudar. Necesito su ayuda para enfrentarme a Cassidy y Brooke.

**AN: Vaya, vaya. Parece que Ally empieza a tener en mente al fin enfrentarse a esas dos… Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Sinceramente me ha costado el que más y me parece que me ha salido bastante bien, además es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Sé que he puesto mucho a Dez pero tenía que hacerlo, me encanta Dez, me parece que le da un toque de humor a la historia. Bueno decirme lo que pensáis! REVIEW! **

**PS: Si tenéis dudas preguntar **

**Se os quiere,**

**Candy Lof**


End file.
